Ed Over Heels
by Lord-overlord
Summary: The story happens 3 years after the events of the Big Picture Show. The kids are now all grown up, but the friendship between the Eds is as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger than they imagined...Contains boy x boy love. Eddy x Edd.
1. The Beginning of an Ed

**So, um, hi!**

Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic... so please don't be harsh x) Would love RnR from you, to point me in the right direction.  
Well, this is an EEnE fanfiction that contains boyxboy love, though no lemon (sorry). The pairing is Eddy x Edd.  
Please tell me if their characters are a bit off, ok?

**Summary**

The story happens 3 years after the events of the Big Picture Show (contains spoilers). The kids are now all grown up, but the friendship between the Eds is as strong as ever. Maybe even stronger than they imagined...

I don't really know how long this will be so, we'll just have to wait and see! Oh, almost forgot!

**Disclaimer**

Ed, Edd n Eddy and everyone else belong to Danny Antonucci. I'm just messing with them.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_**The Beginning of an Ed****  
**

It was a hot summer evening in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. The birds were chirping away their evening songs and a rare wind would rustle the tree branches. Otherwise it was completely quite. Usually, kids would be running around in the streets, playing with each other this time of the year, but now they are all grown up and most would just stay at home, minding their own business. Most, but not all. Three teenage boys were hanging around the monkey bars on the playground behind their closed school. The shortest boy, Eddy, who wore a black shirt with white sleeves and a pair of blue jeans and white sneackers, was hanging upside down from the bars, looking less than amused. He was playing with his dark blue hair hanging from his head. The tallest of the three, Ed, was sitting on the top in his red T-shirt with a green alien and dark blue jeans and black shoes. He had his loopsided trademark grin on and was looking as happy as ever. The boy standing on the ground, leaning against a pole, was looking concerned. Edd, or Double D, was wearing a light green shirt and black pants with black shoes. And, of course, his black hat.

Silence continued to grow as Eddy switched his glance from his hair to Ed, then to Double D, then back to Ed. His face becoming gradually redder and redder, he growled and pressing hands to his face.

"THIS IS SO BORING!"- he exclaimed, the last word echoing all around the cul-de-sac-"When did we become so boring?!"

"I suppose when we became teenagers, Eddy"- Double D answered, unfazed by all the yelling.

"Well being a teenager SUCKS! C'mon guys, let's scam some people or sumthin'"

"There's really nobody to scam, Eddy, everyone stays at home and plays videogames these days"

"Videogames are stupi-"

"DON'T SAY THAT EDDY!"- Ed screamed, closing Eddy's mouth with his hand-"_The evil spirits might hear_ you"-he whispered and looked around frantically. The "evil spirits" responded with silence.

"TAKE MY SOUL AND LEAVE MY GRAVY!"-Ed screamed again, covering his head. Eddy rolled hid eyes in frustartion while Double D giggled at his friend.

"I'm outta here"- Eddy said, trying to get off.

"No, Eddy, wait!"- Double D begged, as the short boy fell face down from the bars-"We can find something entertaining to do! Watch a movie, for example"

"Oh, oh! We can watch the "_Invaders of the Planet Xong III"_"-Ed proposed-"It's about-"_  
_

"Nobody cares, Lumpy, we're nor watching that"- Eddy cut off

"How about a documentary about lives of-"-Double D said, only to be cut off again

"You lost me at documentary"

"Well then, Eddy, how about you come up with your own"- poor Double D was cut off again by a raging voice

"**ED!**"- that was Sarah, Ed's baby sister. Though, she was not a baby anymore. At twelve, she started looking more like a lady, her hair grew and she was now wearing a jeans jacket over her pink top and blue jeans. Though all grown up, Sarah's attitued never changed, and she remained the same ill-tempered girl as before.

"ED!"- she screamed again, yanking her older brother by the ear- "COME HOME _NOW!_"

"But Sarah-"-the boy tried to protest, but got yanked again

"MOM SAYS YOU'RE GROUNDED TILL YOU CLEAN UP THE GRAVY IN YOUR ROOM"

"Gravy? Why is your room covered in gravy, Ed?'- Double D wondered

"It's my special mix!"- Ed giggled as he got dragged away by Sarah, offereing no more insight into the situation.

Silence settled between the two boys as they glanced at each other. Even birds stopped singing.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then, Eddy"-Double D said, giving his friend a small smile. Eddy stared at him for a moment, suddenly getting that uneasy feeling that came up whenever he and Double D were alone. Somehow, he felt awkward and very exposed when he was one on one with his best friend. It wasn't always like that, no. It started only 3 years ago, sometime after they returned from his Big Bro's place. He still couldn't figure out why was it so hard to look Double D in the eyes, but he decided to swallow it and just see what happens tonight.

"You got that right, Sockhead. Let's go to my place"- Eddy said, already on the way to his house. He knew "Sockhead" would follow without much argument.

* * *

A little chapter to set us off (and to get rid of Ed). Ahem. So, things will start moving on in the next chapter, I promise :)

For now, please RnR


	2. Ed-tastic

**Hi again! **

Here's chapter 2. Yeah, i guess you've already figured it out... Anyways, forget about my rambling. On to the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_**Ed-tastic**

"Why can't we just find a compromise?"- Double D was staring to grow frustarted with his friends stubborn attitude. They continued to disagree on what movie to watch- Eddy kept insisting on action or horror movies and Double D just wanted a documentary, or at least a comedy.

"I hate comedies, I've seen all of them and they never make me laugh"

"You haven't seen a good one yet!"

Eddy was lying face down on his bed while Double D rummaged through his DVD stash. He was growing more and more annoyed with every second that passed. Firstly, because that damn feeling wouldn't go away. And second, because Double D was being his usual stuck-up self. At one point Eddy even considered kicking him out, but thouht better of it. He didn't want him to leave and be all alone in his house. Oh. and, he _was _his friend after all. But that feeling, discomfort and awkwardness...

"Aha! What about this!"- Double D returned him to Earth by shoving a DVD in his face. Eddy gave it a glance before mumbling: "Seen it"

"Honestly, Eddy, you are unbearable! How do you ever make any decisions! It's just unimagianle..."-as his friend continued his lecture and turned around to look for another movie, Eddy found himslef staring at his butt. And a nice one it was... Eddy blinked harshly before readjusting his focuse. What the heck was that all about? Double D's butt isn't nice, it's just a butt. Regular, pretty small actually- wait, was he staring again? Eddy hit himself on the head, receiving a sideways glance from the subject of his... inquiry. He realized that this wasn't the first time he took interest in his friends rear end. In fact, he caught himself more times than he'd like to admit examining his friends features- eyes, mouth, legs, and, well, butt. One time in gym class Double D and Nazz were both bending over during an exercize and Eddy realized that he'd been checking out the wrong end! He asked his parents to go to the ye doctor, because he thought his vision was becomin blurry. But he knew too well that those were all excuses. He was just too afraid of the truth...

"Earth to Eddy, would you mind answering when I talk to you?"- Double D stood with his arms crossed, a DVD in one hand

"Heh, sorry, I...err... fell asleep"- Eddy lamely answerd. The taller boy didn't seem to notice his obvious lie

"Try not to fall alseep while I'm here. I prefer communicating with an awake homo sapiens"

"Who's homo?"- Eddy jerked up to his feet, wondering if he was thinking too loudly. Double D just rolled his eyes

"This is the last movie that I think we would both enjoy"- he said, passing over the movie to his friend

Eddy read the title out loud- ""The life of John*". What's that?"

"A romantic comedy"

"_Romantic? _How the heck do I even have this thing?"

"I don't know, but this seems like an intersting movie to watch. Besides, you haven't seen it"

"Fine, whatever"- Eddy grumbled, giving the casing with the movie back-"Put it in, I'll go grab chips or sumethin'"

"Oh, and a diet soda would be nice!"- Double D yelled after him

A diet soda? What is he, a girl on a diet? Eddy made his way to the kitchen, looking in the cupboards for snacks. Come to think about it, Double D was very thin. Maybe he did look after himself... he was even thinner than Nazz. Eddy looked down on his own belly. He lost some weight since he was a kid, but he still had a few extra pounds. Perhaps he should switch to diet soda too...

* * *

Double D sat on Eddy's bed with the remote in his hand, waiting for his friend. He loved Eddy's room, the retro style, the smell of it... It smelled like Eddy, and that was his favorite smell. Double D didn't remember when he began thinking about his friend in... another way. It was irrational and he tried to stay away from those thoughts that were labelled "DANGER" in his brain. But sometimes, a little, tine thought did slip out, and when it did Edd felt thrilled and excited. And sad, always sad. He knew that hormones weren't something to be afraid of, though they did get on his nerves. Things were so much simpler when they were kids... Double D rememebered the day Eddy kissed him. It was one of those unintentional thoughts that had slipped through the locked door, but it caused a hurricane of emotiones and a tornado of other thoughts to stir under his hat. It was so sudden. So fast. Yet it left a permanent mark on his heart. Back then, he was too worried about Eddy to even give it a second thought. But later that night, it was all he could think of. All he could dream off. Even four years later, it was still unsettling to remember it. Double D wouldn't put any labels on himself. but it would be thrilling to try it again.

"Ready, Sockhead?"- Eddy came in with a bowl of chips in one hand and two diet sodas in another. Edd decided not to ask about the second soda, and instead answered- "Sure thing, Eddy"

As soon as Eddy sat down, he hit play.

* * *

The movie was better than Eddy had given it credit. It was about a man who bet his friend that he would make any girl fall in love with him. And then, of course, he falls in love with the girl himself. 30 minutes into the movie, the girl and guy are in his bedroom, talking. Double D would keep make occasional comments about the bad language the characters use and how the writers must be ashamed of themselves. Eddy would just chuckle.

"My God, how rude was that! These people are abusing dear English language!"- Double D grumbled as the actress said "well. shit!"

Eddy laughed and reached for some chips from the bowl. Except he didn't quite grab chips- instead, his touch met soft skin. Confused, Eddy looked down and realized that he was holding Double D's hand. The latter also looked and couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks. The shorter boy was stunned by a few seconds and started blushing himself- neither making trying to remove their hand. Double D moved his gaze to the TV screen, gulping loudly, when suddenly he saw-

"DEAR LORD!"- he yelled, jerking both his hands to cover his eyes. Eddy, though disappointed, looked at the screen and saw that the couple were making out on the table, having barely any clothing on. He couldn't help but laugh and whistle at the scene, making Double D even more uncomfortable.

"S-stop it, Eddy! Please! Just stop! I'm begging you!"- the boy cried

"Sheesh, fine, wuss"- Eddy snickered and pressed pause. Double D dared to take a peek and became red all over again

"Not at THAT scene!"- he yelled, grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it. Eddy started laughing uncontrolably. Oh, poor, sweet, innocent Sockhead! How much he has to learn!

"You asked for it yourself!"- he managed to say while laughing. Edd just shifted uncomfortably- "Fine, I'll fastforward it, ok?". After a good minute of forwarding, Eddy finally stopped at the morning after scene.

"There we go. You can look now, princess"- Eddy taunted his friend and removed the pillow from his eyes. Double D looked at the screen and, satisfied, coninued to watch. Though he was still blushing hard- the shorter boy had just figured out it was from pressing his face into the pillow so hard.

In reality, it was because Eddy had just called him _princess_.

* * *

Double D sobbed loudly, trying to hold back the tears. The main character had just told the girl about the bet, and she left him to go to Paris. But he was actually in love with her! How could she be so blind!  
_Ugh, cliche. Raise your hand if you didn't see that one comin'._- Eddy thought as he stuffed more chips into his mouth. Suddenly he realized that Double D had gotten awfully quite. First, he didn't comment when the guy said "aw, that's fucked, man" and now he wasn't reacting when he called the girl a bitch. Eddy looked over at his friend and realized that he was crying. _A lot. _He was taken aback by such a massive reaction, he was basically drowning in his own tears. But then again, it's Double D we're speaking of.

"Hey Sockhead..."-Eddy started but realized he didn't have anything to say. It's just a movie? He knows that. Everything is going to be alright? It's obvious. Edd was staring at him, eyes full off tears, trying to hold back as much as he could. Eddy couldn't take that look so he did something he wasn't expecting of himself- he placed a hand over Double D's shoulder and moved him closer. The chips were in the way, so with another hand Eddy moved the bowl behind himself. He made sure his friend was close and comfy. He felt Double D getting stiffer, but drafually relaxing in Eddy's hands and moving himself closer and finally placing a hand on Eddy'a chest. The shorter boy felt himself blush but didn't let go.

Double D stopped crying immediately. He did not expect this from Eddy. Actually, he expected to be made fun of because he was crying at a "stupid movie". But that didn't happen. And now he was blushing as if he had a fever. It was comfy, it was affectionate, it was right. It was Eddy. Edd found it hard to concentrate on the movie as the he felt the doorhandle on the dangerous thoughts room jiggle. He didn't mind it right now. Actually, he didn't mind it at all.

* * *

The movie had just happily ended. They watched all the credits and the cut scenes. They watched all the extra content. And finally, thee was nothing more to wath, but neither boy made a move. It was just too perfect.

Dun dun dunnn! The plot thickens! Just so you know, there will be as little hurt or angst in this as possible, I'm trying to make it very light and sweet, if you know what I mean...

Oh, btw: * The life of John is just something I came up with, so don'y be mad at me if it's actually a movie, or if the plot if the movie resembles another... um, actual movie.

Well anywho, that's it for now:) Thanks for reading


	3. Ed or Dare

**Attention please!**  
Thank you for reading this. That's it. Heh.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **_**Ed or Dare**

Neither of the Eds moved. For a few minutes the boys just sat in each others arms, in silence, watching the DVD menu. The silence was growing and the moment was becoming more and more awkward. Double D didn't want to do this, but somebody had to.

"E-Eddy, um, I-I think we should place the disc back in its case..."- he said, gently pushing the aforementioned boy away

"No, wait!"-Eddy suddenly pulled him back. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he knew that he didn't want to let his friend go-"Maybe we can watch another movie?"

"Well, sure, if you want to"- Double D said, making himself comfy against Eddy again. Another minute passed- "Eddy, you do realize that for us to watch another movie, we should put it in the DVD player first?"

"Right! Right!"- Eddy jumped, feeling stupid. He reluctantly walked over to the DVD player and pressed eject. _We're never gonna agree on another one to watch...-_he thought glumly. So before starting an argument, he picked up the first movie he saw and just inserted it into the slit. He walked back over to where his friend was sitting.  
Double D got ready to have the shorter boy hug him again, but it never happened. Even in dim light he saw that Eddy was feeling uncomfortable. So, disappointed, he pressed play. The movie started instantly. It seemed to have skipped all the introes and go straight to the first scene, which showed a woman washing dishes. Edd thought it strange.

"What movie are we watching again, Eddy?"

"I, ugh, I dunno. Didn't look at the cover"- Eddy said, seeming to faintly recognize the beginning. Though, when the woman called a repairman to fix her sink, he knew _exactly _what they were watching and it wasn't really a family film. Or an Edd film, for that matter. Eddy froze in place in absolute terror, while Double D kept closely following th script. The sound of the doorbell in the movie and the woman opening the door to find a big, muscely guy, jerked Eddy out of his stupor and he jumped to the DVD player, frantically pressing eject over and over.

"Eddy? Is something wrong?"- his guest wondered, not really understanding where the movie was heading.

"It's-I-I've seen it before!"-the boy answered, still pressing the button. It seemed to be stuck

"Surely you wouldn't mind re-watching it. I find it most curious"-Double D said, standing up from the bed and looking at Eddy. Thankfully, he didn't seem to look at the screen, where the repairman was already taking clothes of off the woman.  
Finally, the stupid disc ejected and Eddy grabbed it, throwing it deep into the closet.

"You wouldn't have liked it's- uhm, it's a horror movie"

"Oh, really? Why, thank you, Eddy! I didn't know you paid so much attention to my taste in cinema culture!"

"Yeah, haha, don't mention it, Sockhead..."- Eddy awkwardly scracthed the back of his head, blushing slightly. Oh, innocent Sockhead...-"So, waddyou wanna do now?"

Double D glanced at the clock and shock crossed his features- "Good gracious! Is it really that much time! I better be heading home before Mother and Father-"

"H-Hey, wait a minute! Maybe, y'know, since my parents are away for the weekend... You can stay for a sleepover?"

"Well, I suppose, I just have to call my parents to see if it's okay with them"

Double D disappeared through the door to call his parents, while Eddy slumped down on the bed. _Boy, what a night- wait, what am I thinking?! A sleepover? Smooth move, Einstein_- he mentally slapped himself. The boy knew that he couldn't hold his feelings in any longer and Double D was seriously knocking on his closet... Maybe he should just come out already and get it done and over with...

* * *

They didn't have sleepovers since they were 14. And Double D only slept over at Eddy's alone once or twice. His parents, of course, allowed him to stay for the night. And the next night if he wanted to. His parents loved him dearly, he knew that, but sometimes it was nice to have the house for themselves. Eddward respected that. On the other hand, he would spend the night with Eddy... He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure how Eddy felt about that. And most of all. he wasn't sure what was going to happen. It was scary, but at the same time exciting. When Double D walked into the room, eddy turned around and gave him a small smile. He returned it.

"All set?"- the shorter boy asked

"Yes, but I would have to borrow one of your pyjamas, if yuo don't mind"

"Sure thing, Sockhead. Now, I've got an idea of what we can do next"- Eddy waved Edd to sit on the opposing side on the floor. The latter gladly obliged, more curious than ever to know what his friend had in mind.

"How about we play-"- Eddy started as soon as Double D sat down- "-Truth or Dare?"

"How intriguing, Eddy! What are the rules?"

"Wait, you mean, you have never played it before?"

"No, I don't recall ever stumbling upon such a game"

"Heh, okay, let's start with you and I'll show you how it's done. Pick Truth or Dare"

"Uhm, I guess I'll go with Truth"

"Right. So now I ask you a question"- Eddy thought about things he could ask. He knew pretty much everything about his friend., but there _were _a few things he needed to make clear. And he just couldn't bring himself to casually bring it in a conversation. _Better go easy pn this sucker_-He thought before asking-"What's your favorite subject in school?" _Lame, but better not push it_

"Oh. I don't know, there are so many!"- Double D cheerfully responded and Eddy mentally rolled his eyes-"But I suppose if I had to choose one, that would be Biology"

"Ai, wow, Doule D, who would have thought!"- Eddy said in fake enjoyment- "Now, let's do another one. Truth or Dare?"

"All right, Dare"

"I dare you too...ugh..."- What was there to dare Sockhead to do without freaking him out?-"...Stand on my bed and act like a chicken" Eddy mentally slapped himself again. If that wasn't the most ridiculous thing to do-

"Well okay"- Double D giggled and stood on his bed, clucking and flapping his hands like a chicken. Eddy couldn't help but chuckle at the idiocy of the situation. Oh, innocent Sockhead...

"Get down from there already, Chicken Boy"- Eddy called- "My turn"

"Truth or Dare, Eddy?"

"Truth"

"Hmm... Oh! Which proffesion would you most likely pursue in your future years?"

What? Is that it? Was Sockhead seriously asking him who he want to be when he grows up? _Lame..._

"Probably a CEO of some mega-corporation"

"What kind of corporation? Please do tell, Eddy!"- Edd sounded really insterested...

"One question at a time, Double D! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare! They are the most entertaining ones!"- the boy in the hat answerd, not realizing what he had led himself into. _Alright, no more Mister Nice Guy_- Eddy thought mischeviously as he figured out the most perfect dare for his friend.

"Take off your hat for the rest of the night"

"...Excuse me?"- Double D's grin has suddenly vanished and was replaced by a look of surprise and fear

"Ya heard me. Take off your hat. For the rest. Of. The. Night"- Eddy said, a devilish smirk crossing his features. The taller boy grew pale, then green, then red as he suddenly shouted

"No way! This has crossed all the lines! One thing is to resemble a chicken and another-! Why, how'd you even dare to-"

"C'mon Sockhead, not like I haven't seen you without it!"

"It doesn't matter, Eddy! That it the one dare that I cannot simply-"

"Those are the rules of the game. You have to follow the _rules_"

Double D was stumped. On one hand, there was his hat, a part of himself, his protective layer, but on the other hand... Edd should've known better, getting into such a game with Eddy. He would always find a way to make him do things he didn't want, say things he didn't mean to say... He couldn't fight it. Sighing, he took off his hat and passed it over to Eddy, his blond hair falling onto his eyes. He moved it with one hand, getting ready to be made fun off as his friend often did, but the comments never came. Instead Eddy stared at him with admiring eyes, loving the shaggy, blond rags that Double D called hair.

He knew why his friend would always wear the hat. The story was told to him only once, but he never forgot it.*

* * *

Before Edd moved into the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek, he lived in another small town and went to preschool woth all the other kids. Many people mistook him for a girl because of his hair, the kids made fun of him for that. Eddward, a sensetive boy that he is, would often cry, so his parents decided it would be besy to shave it off. Unfortunately, that only brought more laughter from the kids and more mockery. He was constantly bullied and din;t have any friends. Because of that, he started reading books, trying to get away from it all. Bugs and plants became his friends. But the insults didn't stop, so he placed his Father's old sock on his head to cover the baldness. The kids in his preschool would keep yanking the sock off and that resulted in the poor boy constantly pulling it down. One day, his Father got a major promotion, so the family decided to move away to a place that would be closer to the new job. Plus, to help Edd get away from the bullies. They bought him a hat, because he refused to leave the house without his protective layer. So by the time Eddward moved into Peach Creek, he had already grown used to his hat and thought of it as a part of himself. Now, even though his hair is fully grown, and nobody is making fun of it, Double D would still keep it on, because those wounds were never really healed

* * *

Eddy have seen his friend without the hat only two times. This was his third. And even though previously he would always make fun of him, he just couldn't do it now. He always loved his hair, he thought it was amazing. So shaggy and out of order, perhaps the only thing Double D couldn't bring to perfection. And now he was staring at it for a good half a minute, unable to get out of this trance.

"Eddy"- Edd started, his mood completely ruined-"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"- the boy answered, unable to look away. Double D seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, thinking of what to ask. He could question him about the company... But after what he's done... _No, if he's going to play it dirty, so shall I._- He decided, finally finding a perfect question to ask his friend

"All right. Have you ever kissed a girl, Eddy? Not counting the Kankers, of course"- he said and hit the right spot. Eddy's face grew red and he looked to the floor. Of course, Double D knew the answer already- if that had ever happened, Eddy would come running straight to him and Ed bragging about it non-stop for the next week. Eddy always claimed to be a ladies man, so Double D would have plenty of fun making him admit that he never even kissed one.

"Ugh, fine!"- the dark haired boy gave up, unable to find a way to avoid the question-"No, I've never kissed a girl. Happy?". He shot Edd a glance that screamed murder, but the latter just smirked. Eddy had nothing against him in that matter, since he had once kissed Nazz while playing Spin the Bottle with the rest of the kids, when Eddy was grounded.  
Eddy had to admit, he never expected such a blow from his good-natured friend. Taking off that hat really unleashed the "Dark Side of Double D", as Ed often used to say.

"Truth or Dare, Sockhead?"- Eddy asked

"I go with Truth"

"Okay"- Now it was time to ask him the quesion- the one for which Eddy had started the game for- "D-Do you like Nazz?". He pinched himself for stuttering.

"Nazz? Why, of course I like Nazz!"- Eddy's heart had stopped beating for a moment, but Edd suddenly continued- "She is a very good friend"

"Wh-What?! Not like that, do you like her- as in- so you like her... Uhm, as a girl- no, wait-"

"Do I like Nazz in a romantic way?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, oly one question at a time, Eddy"- Double D shot him a winning smirk and Eddy was completely dumbfounded. No, he was absolutely dead- this was not Edd, not Sockhead, it was someone absolutely different, someone devilish, evil, manipulative. And he liked it. He clutched Edd's hat closer, at which the latter winced.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Uhm dare yeah"- Eddy mumbled, lovestruck with this new side of his friend he discovered. But he soon snapped out of it as Double D demanded

"Give me my hat back"

"What? No!"

"That's your dare, Eddy!"

"Yeah, but I've dared you before to keep it off for the whole night! Therefore, this dare cancels out! Pick another one"

"AUGH! FINE! I dare you to wear for the rest of the night then!"- Double D shouted, completely enraged. Eddy, once again, was found completely dumbstruck by Edd's behaviour

"H-Huh? Wear it? Why-"

"Just do it! It's your dare!"- in all truth, Double D didn't know why himself. He just shouted the first thing that came to mind and that never really worked out. Eddy silently placed the hat on his head, feeling stupid.

"So, um, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"- Double D sighed, getting really tired of this game

"So, do you, ugh... Right, Do you romantically like Nazz?"

"I-"

"Wait, wait! Better question: do you romantically like Nazz, either of the Kankers, or Sarah?"- Eddy hoped he didn't sound too desperate to know the answer.

"Well, Eddy, if you are so persistent to know... Nazz is a very sweet girl, very beautiful, but I am afraid she is just not my type. As for the Kankers... Well, they are *gulp* interesting... But, they are just too bossy, have absolutely no personal hygiene and are too persistent with their constant affections. As for Sarah, she is much younger than me, plus she is Ed's sister. And, well, it's hard to grow affectionate to a girl with such attitude". There was a momentary silence after Eddward's big confession. Eddy wasn't sure what to say, he felt too embarassed for coming up with the question in the first place.

"Geez, Double D... I asked for an answer, not a whole essay... heh"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth". _Time to return the favor_- Double D thought before asking

"Who do you like, Eddy? Romantically, I mean". Eddy grew extremely red at this question and avoided looking Edd in the eye. After a moments hesitation, he answered

"I ain't tellin' ya"

"What?"- The now hatless boy grew irritated- "You have to, Eddy, those are the-"

"I know, but I can't tell ya. Not this. Ask somethin' else"

Edd wasn't going to give in without a giht- "You made me take my hat off, asked me anout my feelings and now-"

"Double D, I just can't!"- Eddy exploded, screming at his friend, who instantly became quite, hurt obvious in his eyes-"At least... Not right now. I... Might tell you later in the night...". Double D sighed. He had a hunch, and if he was correct and Eddy did like who he thought he did... Well, he didn't know whether to be happy or freaked out by it. But if he was wrong, and this mysterious love interest was someone else- he was extremely hurt. Because Eddy wouldn't tell him his secrt, wouldn't trust his best friend with it-

"I'm tired of this game"- Eddward sighed

* * *

**Edit: **Whoops. Was just informed that they played Truth or Dare in the show. Oh well, my bad, I haven't watched every single episode. So, ugh... Maybe Double D just forgot? Anywho, I'm not changing the story for that. Heh. Sorry for that, and thank you for pointing it out.

Wow, this has as many words as Chapter 1 and 2 combined! I'm getting good at this x)

*The "Double D Origins" story belongs to me and I have no idea if any of it is actually true. And we will probably never find out:( Oh, and as for Double D's hair color... The blond theory might be overused. but I like it, so it stays.

This is not the end, btw, I'll keep 'em chapters comin' ;D


	4. Black Out Ed

**Hey**

Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! Not that many, but better than nothing! Keeps me wanting to update the story!

* * *

**_Chapter 4: _Black Out Ed**

"Me too"- Eddy answered, feeling mentally exhausted. This game was a bad idea... The boys sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to collect their thoughts, when suddely a low rumbling noise caught their attention.

"I'm hungry"- the shorter boy said, getting up-"Let's go grab somethin". Thaey made their way into the kitchen in silence. Eddy began taking frying pan out of one of the drawers, when Double D asked

"What are we having, Eddy?"

"Oh, only the _best omelette you've ever tried_!". Edd glanced over at the clock above the stove

"My, is it 12 AM already?!"- he shrieked, never really staying up that late before-"Eddy, I don't think an omelette would be out best option at this time of the night! It's unhelathy"

Eddy rolled hid eyes at his health-freak friend-"Alright, mom, why don't you make us something healthy then?"

"Of course!"- Double D seemed oblivious to the sarcasm in Eddy's voice- "A couple of sandwiches will surely satisfy your hunger"

Eddy made himself comfortable on the chair as Edd began making sandwiches. The former watched his friend take out bread, ham, letuce and tomatoes, then picking up a knife. Soon, his eyes went from observing the cooking process, to observing the boy in front. It was extremely weird seeing him go about the daily routine without his precious hat on. Ocassionally, a hair would fall on his face and he would awkwardly try to move it somewhere out of the way. He hummed a merry tune while slightly moving his head and hips in a little dance. His hands skillfully cut the lettuce in front of him. Eddy could surely get used to this sight... This strange feeling that he experienced towards his friend was not the one he was used to. Before, he was sure he had a crush on Nazz, but the feeling wasn't even remotely similar. He wanted Nazz in a purely physical way- to kiss her when he was young, to bang her when he started reaching puberty and discovered porn. But he didn't think he could stand her like this, standing in front of him, singing some stupid song and dancing this stupid dance. He would surely throw a fit and kill her before long.  
With Double D, it was different. He felt calm, relaxed. He didn't want to just have sex with him- well, that too, actually- but wanted so much more. To share his happiness, to comfort him in his sadness, to stay by his side in difficult times and to never let go. But this was never going to happen, because he was just his friend... His stomach suddenly painfully tightened and he knew that hunger wasn't the cause of it.

"Double D..."- he sighed

"Yes, Eddy?"- his friend answered. Only then he realized that he had spoken out loud and started to panic.

"Uhm, I- Wh-When's the food goin to be ready? I'm starved!"- he mentally patted himself on the back for the nice save. _That was too close_

"Oh, it is ready!"- Edd replied. Just as he was about to place the plates on the table, everything went dark.

* * *

At first, Double D thought he fainted. Or that the world ended. Or that he died. Panic quickly rose in his chest when suddenly he felt a warm sensation on his back. In a few mintes his eyes got adjusted to the darkness and he realized that Eddy was clinging to his back, shivering in fear. Edd breathed in, trying to calm his beting heart, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. He placed the plates on the table and walked over to the window in the living room, Eddy still holding him tightly. Thankfully, the night was a clear one, and the stars ans the moon shone brightly over Peach Creek.

"It appears that the whole cul-de-sac is experiencing yet another power outage"- he said. A few years ago, kids would come out on the strets, wondering what in the world happened. But nobody blamed the lack of electricity on monsters anymore- they were all grown up, and probably at home, grunting that their video game or favorite TV show got interupted.  
Double D headed back into the kitchen, rummaging through drawers. Normally, he would not approve of such invasion of privacy, but extreme situations called for extreme measures.

"Where do you keep matches, Eddy?"- he asked and felt his friend shrug against his back. He sighed, continuing his search. Soon he found what he was looking for- along with a couple of candles. He lit them up and placed them and their sandwiches on the living room table, since that was the room with the biggest windows and the most light coming in. Eddy slowly let go of his friend, scratching the back of his head. Double D could swar he saw a blush.

"Heh, sorry about that"- he started, glancing over at their dinner setting with a smirk- "Hey, where's my wine, Sockhead?". Edd raised an eyebrow at that statement, but soon realized that he forgot to pour them some drinks. He rushed back into the kitchen and looked around for some glasses.

"What would you like to drink, Eddy?"- he shouted to his friend. Recieving no answer, he called again. He heard a muffled _pop_ and headed back into the living room.  
Eddy was holding a wine bottle in one hand and a wine glass in the other, pouring the liquid in. Once he had finished, he took another glass and filled this one up as well.

"E-Eddy! When you said "wine" I thought you were just referring to a drink and I-"- he was interrupted by Eddy handing him a glass with a wide grin- the one he had when he was about to pull a scam off.

"Relax, Sockhead, just drink up"- he said

"Eddy, we're not of age!"- Double D shrieked, horror written all over his face. He reached his hands to pull down his hat only to be met with long strands of hair.

"Of course we are! We're teens, Double D, that's what we do"

"But Eddy-"

"Hey, come on. It's not like you'll get drunk from a single glass. Trust me"- and with that, Eddy walked over to their table a extended a hand for Double D to grab.

Edd was in panic. He didn't want to do this, it was not right, against the rules... Yet the look in Eddy's eyes reassured him that everything is going to be just fine. His smile was sincere, he didn't mean any harm. Plus, he looked adorable in Double D's hat. Eddward sighed. His friend would always somehow convice him to do the most outrageous things that he wouldn't even dare think of. And he made him feel free, rebelious... _happy. _After a few more moments of hesitation, Double D reached out and grabbed Eddy's hand. The look of pure surprise and gratitude made it worth it.  
Eddy walked his friend over to the other side and pulled the chair out for him. Double D sat down feeling nervous. This whole thing began to feel more like a date than a friendly sleepover... He smiled at that thought. As soon as he sat down, Eddy took a gulp of his wine. Double D started with the sandwich trying to prolong the moment before he had to drink. His first sip was disgusting, he felt burning all through his throat and stomach and the taste on his tongue was enough to make him puke. Just as he was about to stand up to get himself something to wash it down, he felt the most uplifting sensation he had ever experienced. The aftertaste was rich and fruity and the lightheadedness was maing him drowsy. He soon realized that he liked wine very much.

* * *

Eddy took amother sip out of his glass. _Ahh, that's the stuff_...  
Lately, whenever his parents weren't home, he would steal a bottle of wine or beer from his dad's stash and drink it in his room. He knew that his parents were getting suspicious, but he couldn't care less. He was a teen and he had every right to drink. But that was Eddy- Double D was a whole other story. Always following the rules, doing the right stuff- that's why Eddy was so surprised when his friend took his hand and then, when he took his first sip, Eddy felt like he was going to faint. He was expecting Edd to spit it out and run away, but that also never happened. He just continued drinking as calm as ever. Eddy figured that he liked this hatless Double D very much. And talking about it..._ Why is he staring at me like that?_

"What?"- Eddy asked his friend, who seemed to be watching him closely with a twinkle in his eye, like he was one of his experiments

"O-Oh, nothing, Eddy, haha"- Double D slurred, getting very red in the face- "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Well, you appear to be very-uhm- very endearing in the moonlight"

"Huh?!"

"Uh, wait, no, what I mean to say is- your eyes- their very beautiful in this candlelight"

Eddy eyebrows shot right up to the sky- was Sockhead giving him _compliments_?

"No, no- I- I mean to say that you are very handsome-"- Double D pressed both his hands to his mouth-"Oh, what am I saying?! Please forgive me, Eddy, it appears that wine has some unfortunate effects on me"

_Heh, the power of alcohol, baby_- Eddy thought, finishing up his drink

"Uhm. d-does this room seem warmer to you?"- Edd stummered. Eddy was about to say that that's what happend when he's in the room, but he realized that his friend was right- it did seem hotter.

"Damn, the AC must not be working! We're out of electricity"- he cursed. It was getting warmer by the minute and the stupid hat was making it worse.

"W-Well, maybe, we- ugh... What was I going to say..."- Alcohol was definetely not Double D's strongest point- "Right! M0Maybe we should sleep outside?"

_Sleep outside? Under the stars? With Double_ _D?_

"Heck yeah!"- Eddy shouted, jumping up- "You get the dishes, I'll set up the covers in the beack yard!"

And with this, Eddy vanished in his room, leaving drunk Double D to take care of the dishes... Not the best idea, is it?

* * *

Hehe- two guys, one cover and a very dirty mind... I might be needing to change the rating of this fic ;)

Oh, and I just wanted to apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes- I'm not a native speaker, who really doesn't like rereading her work... :P


	5. A Night of Ed

**Thank you all so much!**

Everyone who has been reading this fanfic, everyone who has left their reviews... This means a whole lot to me! Your kind words really keeps me wanting to update this everyday. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this. Lets now move on to chapter 5

* * *

_**Chapter 5: **_**A night of Ed**

Eddy snickered when he heard a loud crash, followed brant row of long dictionary words that he didn't even know existed. He wasn't worried for any mess caused by his friend, since Sockhead would most definitely clean it up. Placing the candle he grabbed from the dinning table on his nightstand, Eddy rummaged in his drawer for a flashlight. After finding the item, he turned it on and it lit up. In one swift move he stripped his bed of it's covers and blanket. Placing the flashlight in his mouth, the covers and blanket in one hand and two pillows in the other, he headed to his backyard.

The night really was beautiful. The stars and the moon seemed to shine brighter than ever. It was very quite, except for a rare _hoot _of an owl or a casual _chirp _from a cricket. It wasn't too hot, as was anticipated. Now and then a breeze would pass and rustle the tree branches. Eddy sighed- it was perfect. Maybe for once the Universe didn't hate him and everything would be just right. He placed the cover on the grass, threw the blanket by his feet, and dropped the pillows. Looking over the setting one last time, he was about to call Double D when his eyes stopped on the pillows. Glancing behind his back to check if no one was watching, he moved the pillows a bit closer. And another bit closer. And a little bit more. _There_- he smiled.

"Hey princess, your bed is ready!"- he called, dropping on the covers. _Tonight_-he thought -_is going to be a good night_

* * *

Double D was just placing the last plate into the cupboard. Thankfully, he didn't break anything, but it was still embarrassing to be so clumsy at his friend's house. Alcohol was really getting to his head. He heard Eddy call him to come to the backyard. Or, rather, he heard Eddy call _princess _to the backyard. Edd giggled against his will- the princess nickname was really mortifying, nevertheless cute. He exited the house only to be met by Eddy, lying on the covers on the grass, smirking. Eddy was on his side, his head on his hand, his arm bent in the elbow. With his other hand, he patted the empty space beside him, asking Double D to join him. Normally, Eddward would at least hesitate before joining his friend in such a _private _environment, but today he didn't care. He was drunk and tired and couldn't wait to fall asleep, so he made his way to their makeshift bed and dropped on the empty space. He saw Eddy opening his mouth in surprise and blush slightly, before pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"Heh, hope you don't mind, I only have one blanket"- his friend said, looking to the side

Double D just shook his head- he didn't mind, this was just perfect. A few minutes passed in silence, the boys staring into the space above their heads. Edd tried to count the constellations that he could recognize to sober up a bit. When he finally broke the silence, the words that came out of his mouth were not the ones he was planning to say.

"Eddy, since you've never kissed a girl, does that mean..."- he caught himself mid-sentence, inwardly cursing himself for opening his big mouth.

"Does that mean what?"- Eddy turned to look at him

"N-Nevermind, f-forget it"- he stuttered, swearing that that would be the last time he drank alchohol

"Ya already started talking, Double D. It's rude not to finish"

Double D sighed- it _was_ rude-"W-Well, I was just thinking... Uhm, right, I-"

"Out with it, Soclhead"

"If you never kissed a girl, does that mean I was your first kiss?"- he finally managed to mumble, feeling as though his face was lit on fire. Eddy seemed to think for a moment before quietly answering

"Y-Yeah. I guess so"- Eddy felt an unexplainable shot of happiness at this realization. Double D was his first kiss...

"I-I must say that you were my first kiss as well"- Double D stuttered, smiling slightly. He also turned to face Eddy, and due to the lack of space between them, they weall only a few inches apart.

"Double D..."-Eddy slowly said, keeping his eyes on the boy-"I think I should probably answer your question... Y'know, the one about who I like...". Double D felt his heartbeat increase rapidly and he shifted slightly in anticipation.

"I... Uhm, maybe it's better if I show you..." Show him? Show him what? A photo?

Before Edd could properly think, he felt Eddy grab his hand. Eddy bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled his friends hand to his face. Unsure whether what he was doing was okay, he waited a few moments for Double D to react. When nothing happened, Eddy brought the hand to his lips and kissed it. Edd was speechless- he felt that his heart was about to explode, along with his brains and any rationality. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and, once Eddy slowly let go of his hand, he quickly sat up.

A thousand thoughts swarming through his head at once, and one that seemed to be louder than the others- _he likes me_. Double D forgot the last time he felt so insecure, so vulnerable, so confused yet so happy. He finally noticed Eddy, now also sitting up, looked at him with a worried expression. Double D wanted him to know that he felt the same way. So it took all his courage to make the next move.

Double D cupped Eddy face in his hands, smiling at the shocked expression. Then, he quickly pressed his lips against the other boy's and melted in the warm sensation, electricity jolting through his whole body. Though, soon enough the amazing sensation got replaced by his usual worry- what if that's not what Eddy meant? What if he doesn't like me?

He quickly let go of the boy and turned his face away, tears in his eyes, thinking that he was a complete idiot.

* * *

Eddy was on cloud nine. His whole body was burning, head was spinning- he never expected such a reaction from Sockhead. Then again, he was kinda drunk. But that didn't matter. Eddy grabbed his friend by the shoulders and spun him around to face him, only to meet his eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong, Sockhead?"- Eddy asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Eddy... It's nothing, sorry for my rash, stupid impulsive-"- but what he was sorry for, his friend didn't care. He shut the taller boy up by pressing their lips together and kissing him again. Double D did not expect that, so he fell over from the impact. Eddy was now on top, one of his hands cupping Edd's face while the other held his hair, continuing to kiss the boy underneath him. Double D threw both his hands around Eddy's waist and smiled into the kiss- he was stupid. Eddy likes him. He liked Eddy back. There was nothing more to be worried about. He felt Eddy's tongue brush over his lips, so he opened his mouth, letting him in. This felt ridiculously fantastic.

And so, there they were, two best friends kissing under the stars, all alone in the whole world, not giving a damn about anything else.

* * *

Short, extremely fluffy chapter. Not the end though. I want to apologize for any mistakes in here, I was writing on my iPad -.-'

Anywho, I think I'm getting pretty good at this. Maybe I should write a book?

50 Shades of Ed, anyone? ;)


	6. Will you be my Ed-friend?

**Hey guys!**

Thanks for the fantastic reviews, I am soooo glad you're enjoying this! Yeah, I update real fast, but I feel like this is only right, since my readers are so encouraging.

On a side note: it's funny how I can write a 10000+ word fanfiction with no problem, yet I can barely scracth 750 for an essay :P

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_**Will You be my Ed-friend?**

Double D didn't know what time he went to bed. He didn't know when they stopped kissing and finally fell asleep in each others arms. He didn't know for how long he had slept, but judging by the sun, it was way past noon. And the best part- he didn't give a fuck.  
He knew it was extremely rude, it was against everything he was ever taught, but right now he woke up lying near Eddy- no, _in Eddy's arms_- and everything was perfect. When he first opened his eyes he was extremely suprised to see that he was outside, and even more so when he felt someone hugging him from behind. But soon, memmories from yesterday came flooding back and an overwhelming sense of joy filled his heart. Eddy felt the same way about him... Who knew this would ever happen?! To think that his best friend, who would constantly brag about being the "chick magnet", would fall for someone as meek, unatractive and very much _male _as Double D? He couldn't help but giggle at this irony.  
Edd turned around to facethe other boy, and was surprised to find out that the latter had already been awake.

"Morning, sunshine"- he purred and gently kissed Double D on the forehead.

Double D couldn't help but grin like a complete fool. It was amazing, it was perfect, but more over _it was real._ The boys didn't move, they stared in each others eyes savouring every moment together. Little did they know their private moment was to be soon interrupted.

* * *

Eddy woke up first and immediately felt Double D shift in his arms. He didn't dare move. He was afraid that everything that happened yesterday was a lie. A terrible, wonderful, bittersweet lie. Everything was going oh-so-perfect, it couldn't be real. No, surely Double D would wake up, say that he was too drunk to control himself, or, better yet, too drunk to remember anything that happened, scream at Eddy for getting him drunk and storm away, leaving him heartbroken. He needed to save every second of their time together. Before long, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks and siletnly cursed. _He can't see me like this..._ Quickly wiping the tears with one arm, he breathed in and out slowly to regain his composure, but soon realized that Double D was now wide awake. Awake and looking at him. All his worries disappeared the moment he saw that look in Edd's eyes, look of pure happiness that is hard to fake. Eddy couldn't help but mutter

"Morning, sunshine"- and kissed the other boy on the forehead, receivinga loopsided grin in return. He didn't want this moment to ever end. But fate has been too kind to him, and it was at that moment that it decided to start being mean again.

"**GUYS!**"- with a loud yell, Ed jumped on his two friends, jerking them upwards and hugging (literally) the life out of them- "OH I MISSED YOU SO MUCH GUYS YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU BOTH". Eddy growled, ready to kill Ed for ruining their moment.

"W-We missed y-you too, Ed"- Double D managed to say, struggling to take another breath. Ed stared at his smart friend for a few miments, before exclaiming

"THE EVIL SPIRIT OF THE HAY GOT DOUBLE D"- And with that, Ed grasped Edd's hair with his hands, desperately pulling and running around, trying to "free" his friend of the evil spirit that was his hair. Eddy knew that his lover was in pain, but he was still Eddy. So instead of helping him out, he started rolling around laughing, while Double D screamed in agony. Finally Ed stopped running, noticing the hat that was still placed on Eddy's head.

"Why are you dressed like Double D, Eddy?"- he asked, extremely confused. Eddy stopped laughing, while Double D was trying to make Ed release his hair.

"It was a dare"- he simply answered, not really wanting to discuss the matter. Ed raised one side of his monobrow in question, then raised Double D by his hair to look at him.

"E-Ed, if you wouldn't mind releasing my hair that is no way possesed by any evil spirits-"-Ed released his friend (who dropped on the ground with a thud), and looked around. His gaze fell on Eddy, then Double D, then on their makeshift bed in the backyard. He crossed his arms and said sternly

"I know what's going on here". The other two Eds exchanged glances, before the taller one starte blushing furiously. Eddy was still confused, but realization hit him while looking at Double D's flushed face. _Is he thinking that we had sex?_- Eddy thought, feeling heat rise on his cheeks and in another place as well._  
_

"Ed, for Pete's sake, it's not what you're thinking-!"- Double D tried frantically explaining but cut off by Ed

"You guys had a sleepover without me!"- he yelled, and turned around, fuming with anger. Relief washed over the two boys. _Of course he didn't think that, he's too much of an idiot_

"Yeah, we had a sleepover, so what?"- he said, regaining his composure

"I can't believe you would do such a thing!"- Ed said, tears in his eyes, bottom lip quivering

"B-But Ed, you were grounded, remember?"- Double D tried to calm the boy down, but it didn't work

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS"- Ed yelled, running away, crying

"Ed! Wait!"- Edd called after him, while Eddy just rolled his eyes- "Eddy! We should do something!"

"Like what? We've already had the stupid sleepover, not like we can go back in time and cancel it"

"Well, how about we have another sleepover? With Ed!"

"No way, I've had enou-"- but before Eddy could finish, Ed appeared out of nowhere hugging the two boys

"Oh thank you so much guys! We can have it at my place!"- he yelled, hugging his friends even tighter- "I'm gonna go get the gravy ready! I'll see you later!". And with that, he disappered. Eddy threw Edd a sideways glance that was screaming "now look what you've done".

Double D was trying to regain his breath, when he relized that he still was missing his beloved hat. Snatching it from Eddy's head, he made another discovery- he didn't take a shower.

"E-Eddy. I think I'm going to head home now"- he said, trying not to panic. He was so _dirty, dirty, dirty_

The aforementioned boy started panicking as well. Did he do/say something wrong? Was it because of Ed? He'll go to the damn sleepover, no need to react this way!

"Why?"- was all that he could say

"Why? Well, I um, I need to take a shower, change my clothes..."

"Oh, heh, right... I better do that too"- Eddy, of course, was relieved that he didn't do anything to drive his friend away, but now it was becoming a bit awkward. Should they kiss goodbye? Should they just shake hands? No, that was stupid, it's not like it was a business meeting...

"Well, I'll come get you later"- he settled on a simple wave that was returned with a smile from Double D

"Sure. Thank you... for everything, Eddy"- and with that, he was gone

* * *

Taking a shower had been amazing... Now as amazing as it would have been to be with Eddy. In the shower.  
Double D had to mentally slap himself. Thoughts like these had been roaming around in his mind ever since he thought that Ed misinterpreted their sleepover. He wasn't one of those hormone-driven teenagers, who could only think about sex, nor was he a pervert. He was just curious what it would be like, to be with Eddy, feel him so close- _NO! Stop it, Eddward, concentrate_  
He tried reading one of his newest books about praying mantis', but it was no use. He kept thinking about Eddy and their night and what it all meant. Are they in a relationship now?... Did he want to be in that relationship? He tried thinking rationally, but it wasn't the situation that required rationality or logic. Remembering how happy Eddy made him feel was enough to say for sure- he wanted to be with him. And he wanted Eddy to be his. So now, the only right thing to do was make it all official. That's it- Double D was going to ask his crush to be in a meaningful relationship.

..._But what if he doesn't want anything meaningful? What if I was his one night stand?- _Double D worried, clearly not understanding the definition of "one night stand". Just then, he decided to use logic- Eddy was self-centered, egoistic, bad-tempered loudmouth, who would never in his right mind do what he did last night- and that is, be gentle, kind and loving. Wow, makes it sound like Eddy is a complete bastard and Double D is some kind of a masochist... But he knew there's more than that to Eddy and that was proven last night and this morning. Yes, he definetely was going to ask Eddy to be his. _  
_

He heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs. He took a breath before opening the door, confidence overflowing him. But as soon as he saw the boy of his dreams, all that confidence quickly disappeared and he nearly fainted.

"You a'right, Sockhead?"-Eddy worried, seeing that the taller boy grew very pale.

"Y-Y-Yes, o-of c-course"- Double D stuttered barely standing up

"Hey, you don't look so well"- his friend sounded genuinely concerned as he gently took him by the shoulder- "Maybe you should stay home, baby"

_What did he call me?-_Edd blushed, composing himself-_He definetely likes me. I have to do it_

"Eddy, I'm fine"- he said, a little weaker than he'd have liked-"I just wanted to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

He took Eddy's hands in his own. He had to do it quick, before he actually faints.

"W-Would you like to enter a relationship with me?"

"Huh?"-Eddy just looked confused. For a moment he thought about his friend's words before finally realizing- "Are you asking if I wanna be your boyfriend?"

"Y-Yes"

"Need you even ask? Fuck yeah!"- he said. Double D felt happiness flood his heart, disregard the foul language. The next second Eddy kissed him on the lips, gently and carefully. When he pulled away, he had a mischevious smirk on his lips.

"Of course, there are a number of terms that I have to put up. Not just anybody can be this guy's"- Eddy pointed at himself- "boyfriend. You have to work for the title. First, you'll have to clean my room, do my homework-"

"Eddy"- Double D didn't appreciate the humor

"Relax, Sockhead, I'm just joking"- Eddy said, throwing an arm around Edd's neck. The former closed the door with his foot and they headed over to Ed's house.

Double D placed his hand on his boyfriend's waist.

_Boyfriend... I think I can get used to that_- he giggled, as happy as one can be.


	7. Ed Over Heels

**Hey guys**

I think this is going to be the last chapter... Not because I'm not enjoying writing this or anything, I'm just running out of ideas :P And I think this has been a little too stretchy... It all depends on you, really. If you want, I can continue writing this fic, just throw me a couple of hints on what would you like to see here. Or maybe you'd rather have an M-rated sequel? ;) Well, just PM me with your thoughts, ok?

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **_**Ed Over Heels**

Ed was trying to find his last edition of _Zombie Alien Mutants Attack issue #15_ among all his other comic books lying around. He couldn't wait to show it to his friends, who would definetely appreciate the amazing story. He knew that using the crying trick wasn't really right, but it always worked. Finally taking the gravy stained comic, he tossed it on his bed along with the other "ultra-necessary sleepover things", such as- snacks, gravy, othe comic books, cheap horror movies, more gravy, a flashlight, buttered toast, blankets, gravy, sponges, rocks, clothes- oh, and did I mention gravy?  
He was now ready for his friends to show up any minute. Ed couldn't help but jump on his bed from excitement. In fact, he was so excited, he kept bumping his head on the ceiling, causing Sarah to come down in a fit of rage.

"**ED!**"- she yelled, grabbing him by the legs and throwing him on the ground- "Will you quit it!? I'm tryin to paint my nails!"

"But Sarah!"- her older brother tried to protest-"Eddy and Double D are coming over and I-"

"I DON'T GIVE A- wait, did you say Double D?"- her mood instantly changed upon hearing the boys name, expression bacoming more dreamy. Since she entered her pre-teen years, she's been more openly flirtatious with Edd and would seize any opportunity to be with him alone and show him her nice side. Of course, if her idiot brother didn't get in the way.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ed sprang up and darted up the stairs repeating "Oh boy, oh boy!", knocking Sarah on the way out.

Just as he predicted, his two best friends were standing in the doorway, one looking bored and one smiling sheepishly (guess who's who).

"Ping pong!"- Ed exclaimed in pure joy- "Welcome home, guys!"

The three Eds made their way to Ed's room, that haven't really changed over the years. Except the bathroom has been cleaner- Ed was now trying his best to maintain some sort of hygein, to "impress the ladies", as he himself put. Though it was far from perfection, Double D would always praise his efforts.

"Hey, Double D"- Sarah, who was still in the room, dreamily said leaning closer to the said boy

"Oh, um, Hello, Sarah-"- Edd answered, before Eddy angrily cut him off

"Beat it, brat!"

"Nobody's talkin to you, Beakface!"- the girl shouted back, when Ed took her by the head with one hand and put her out of his room

"No girls allowed, baby sis"- he said and slammed the door, leaving angry Sarah shouting after him.

Ed turned back to the two of his best friends, a gigantic grin on his face. Eddy was rummaging through the pile of snacks that Ed prepared and Double D sat on the corner of his bed, glancing over the comic books.

"Oh, you like it, Double D!"- Ed exclaimed, noticing that his eyes stopped at the Alien Zombie Mutant Attack issue #15- "I was waiting for you, guys, to read it so we can do it together!"

The other two just exchanged glances, before reluctantly agreeing. Anything to satisfy their best friend.

* * *

"Your move, Ed"- Double D said, giving the dice to his friend. They were playing a pirate board game that Ed found somewhere under his bed.

"Vrrrrom"- the tallest boy made a car engine sound as he picked up his playing piece and flew it over the other side of the board. "I win!"- he exclaimed, as Eddy facepalmed in annoyance.

"Uhm, not quite Ed, you see-"- Edd tried explaining to his friend that he should roll the dice before making the move before Eddy cut in

"Argh, this is stupid!"

"Are you not enjoying the board game, Eddy?"

"Board game? More like "bored" game!" (ah yes, Eddy the pun master)

To his surprise, Double D started chuckling before it became a full-blown laugh

"What the heck?"

"Oh, please excuse me- hehe- Eddy, I just found your play on words very- hehehe- amusing"

Eddy's confused expression turned to a smug smile- "Heh, well what can I say? I'm just one funny guy"- he was extremely happy to have managed to make his boyfriend laugh

Ed wondered where he'd miss the joke, because his friends continued to giggle and look at each other. He glanced between them, but was still confused. Trying hard to think, he scratched his head and assumed a serious expression. Double D noticed his friend's struggle to coprehend.

"Oh, don;t worry about it, Ed. It was nothing". But Ed still looked confused and a little sad for being left out- "Uhm, Eddy? Maybe we should tell Ed?"

"Tell Lumpy what?"

"Well, you know... About the thing?"- both Ed and Eddy looked confused at their friends words. Double D sighed, amazed once again at how simple- minded his friends were. He decided to try a different approach.

"Ed, would you mind bringing me... Um, rice crackers?"- he said, trying to win himself a few minuted to talk to Eddy alone

"Sure thing, Double D!"- Ed exclaimed and disappeared into the corridor.

"Rice crackers? What's that about?"- Eddy asked once their friend was out of earshot.

"I just needed a distraction to talk to you. D-Don't you think that Ed should know about our... relaionship?"

"Oh, so you wanna come out of the closet to Lumpy?"

Double D cringed at the horrible slang that Eddy used, but nevertheless answered- "Yes, if you put it that way. I just think that, since Ed is our best friend, it would be best if he was the first one to know"

"Well, if ya want too..."- Eddy said- "But explaining it ain't gonna be easy"

* * *

Ed returned to the room with a packet full of rice crackers and a bowl full of gravy.

"Knock knock! Your meal is ready!"- he said, placing the foor near Double D. The latter moved the gravy aside, looking slightly green, and began speaking

"Uhm, Ed. You have been the best friend of Eddy and I ever since we were toddlers. You have been there in times of happiness and joy and in times of grief and sorrow. I can't even begin to start listing off all the adventured we've lived through, especially the one in which we were set out to meet Eddy's brother, the one where our friendship almos came to an end, the one-"

Eddy rolled his eyes at the sentimental speech Edd was giving. _It'll only further confuse the poor guy-_ he thought, before cutting in

"What Sockhead is trying to say is that we're boyfriends". Double D had the expression of utter shock on his face and Eddy had to admit he didn't really mean to be that blunt. But oh well- what's done is done.

Ed seemed confused for a moment and then burst out laughing-"Ahaha, silly Eddy! Of course we're boyfriends! We're friends that are boys! Ahaha"- He was extremely satisfied with figuring out Eddy's message.

Though Eddy wasn't. He slapped his forehead and gestured Double D to continue with the explanation.

"Ed, while we are friends, that is not what we really meant. Eddy and I are in a relationship"- no reaction from Ed, only a raised monobrow

"We're in a relationship, Ed!"- Eddy was starting to lose his temper- "We like each other a lot. We're gay. Dating"

Nothing seemed to break the impenetrable wall set by Ed. Double D sighed and motioned Ed to come closer.

"Sit, Ed"- he said and Ed obliged, sitting down like a dog, even sticking his tongue out like one- "Ed, what happens when a boy and a girl like each other?"

"They kiss!"- Ed said, receiving a pat on the head from Double D. He wiggled his butt, satisfied with answering right

"That's right. And what happens next?"

"Babies are born!"

"No, Ed!"- Double D scolded, and Ed looked down, sad and embarassed. Eddy seemed very amused by the whole show-"What happens before that?"

"Uhm... They enter a longterm relationship?"- Ed assumed, receiving a surprised look from Eddy and Double D.

"That's... right, Ed. Well, Eddy and I are in that kind of relationship"- Edd said, still confused by this flash of intellect from his friend

"Ohh! Why didn't you just say so?"- Ed said, jumping up- "About time too!"

"What?"- the two boyfriends said at the same time

"Just make sure to stay away from bees!"- and with that, Ed's newfound brains were lost once again.

"So, are you, um, ok with it?"- Eddy asked, not sure what was achieved by this

"Of course! Just don't forget uncle Ed when you have a ton of babies!"- Ed chuckled, imagining himself as one cool uncle handling a bunch of toddlers. The three Eds laughed at that image, continuing to discuss Eddy's and Double D's married life.

* * *

"Ed, would you mind if I got some more of those rice crackers? They are delicious!"

"They're in the kitchen Double-"- Ed wasn't able to finish his sentence, cut off by Eddy jumping on him while yelling "You'll be tamed, mutant!"

Double D smiled at the childish game his two best friends insisted on playing. He went out the door, quitely closing it behind him and went up the stairs into the kitchen. He spotted the rice crackers straight away, lying on the counter. Grabbing them, he was about to head back, when he was met with a pair of adoring eyes.

"Oh, Sarah, hello"- he said, awkwardly smiling

"Hello yourself"- she said, hearts in her eyes. They stood in silence for a couple of moments, Edd growing more uncomfortable with every second.

"Well, I should be going back-"

"**NO**"- the girl said in a grave voice, making Double D jump a little and gulp in fear- "I mean, I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Uhm, what is it?"

"I just wondered, what would be a better option- a unicorn or a pegasus?"

Double D was confused- his knowledge on the subject was quite limited.

"Honestly, I have no idea, Sarah. I mean, both aren't real..."

"Oh, I know that, silly!"- she giggled, putting her hand on his- "I was talking about plushies". Edd blushed, horribly uncomfortable. He wanted to go away, she was getting a bit too close for his liking. But before he could think of an excuse, he heard his favorite voice

"Get yer paws off of him!"- Eddy yelled. He walked upstairs, wondering what was taking his boyfriend so long and found that brat trying to flirt with him or something.

"Go away, you jerk, you're ruining the moment!"

"I said"- Eddy grumbled, eyes piercing right through the girl- "**Get your paws off of my boyfriend**"

Sarah was about to answer, but stopped, taken aback. She lifted her hands to her face in shock, muttering

"B-Boyfriend? What is he...?"- she looked over to Double D, who didn't seem to deny anything. Eddy placed arm around the taller boy's waist and smirked

"Yeah, you heard right. Boyfriend"

Her eyes filled with tears and lips began to tremble- "D-Double D... Is-Is he telling the truth?"

Double D grew red and seemed extremely out of place. He hated these types of situations- curse his attractive appearance! But in the end, he nodded, placing his hand on Eddy's and gently stroking it.  
Sarah seemed to be completely broken. It looked like she was about to burst in tears, when suddenly she shook her head and regained her composure.

"Whatever"- she said in her ususal arrogant manner- "I knew this would happen anyways"

_Were everyone aware of our emotions towards each other except us?_- Double D thought and said

"I'm very sorry, Sarah"

"If it makes you happy"- she shrugged- "No offence, but personally, I would never go for someone as ugly and stupid as Beakface! Plus, he's fat!"

"Hey!"- Eddy definetely took offence- "C'mere you little-"

But he was stopped from killing Sarah by Ed, who jumped on him while yelling "Revenge of the mutant!"

"**ED!**"- Sarah smacked her brother on the head- "Play your stupid games in your room! You'll wreck the kitchen!". And with that, she stormed off to her room. Once Eddy was done brushing himself off, Double D asked him, concerned

"Eddy, do you think it was wise to let Sarah know of our relationship?"

"Huh? Whadduya mean?"

"Well, she... might tell... you know, other people..."

"Oh, Sockhead, I don't care who knows about us. In fact, I _want _everyone to know that you're mine- sonobody would dare to try and get ya. Or they'll face the wrath of Eddy"

Double D's face grew in a wide grin. If Eddy didn't care, he didn't care either. Everyone will know that he was Eddy's... and, in turn, that Eddy was his. _How wonderfull!-_ he thought and fel Eddy pull him closer.  
The moment their lips met again was even more wonderfull. The kiss was soft and gentle, full of love. It reminded him of their first kiss- first _real _kiss that is, not the one that was forced to happen. He never wanted this moment to end, but it had to.

"Aww, guys! I wanna kiss you too!"- Ed yelled getting in between them

"Uh, Ed-"- Double D tried to protest, while Ed made a kissy face and smooched the air in front of his friend

"You're not getting any, Lumpy"- Eddy said, before Ed tried kissing him too. The two boyfriends wrestled their way out of Ed's killer hug, while their friend ran after them, trying to share their love

"Let me kiss the booboo!"- He said in between smooches

"ED!"- Eddy and Double D screamed, running around the kitchen table, desperately trying not to get Ed- germs

* * *

Just as predicted, Sarah had told Jimmy about the relationship betweem the two Eds. Jimmy told Plank, who told Jonny, who, in turn, told everyone. To the surprise of the happy couple, nobody was disgusted or against it or even too shocked

"That's so awesome dudes! I'm happy for you!"- was Nazz's reaction

"Meh, I guess only a dork could fall in love with another dork. Predictable"- Kevin said, after getting over his initial fit of laughter.

"Hatted Ed-boy and Loudmouthed Ed-boy? Rolf thinks they belong with each other just like a chicken belongs in a soup"- Rolf showed his agreement.

"Aww, our boyfriends are now boyfriends with each other!"- Marie giggled (fangirling inside)

"Ain't that cute, Marie? They were so desperate, they turned to each other!"- Lee couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at losing Eddy, though she'd never show it

"At least I've still got my big Ed!"- May jumped up and down in happiness, much to Ed's horror

In overall, the life in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek hacen't changed. Except for the two people, who became insanely happy.

* * *

Eddy and Double D were lying on the grass in front of Eddy's house. They were waiting for Ed, and when he showed up they would hit the candy store. The shorther boy grinned mischeviously when he got an idea. In one swift movement, he was on top of Edd, mercilessly tickling him.

"E-Eddy, s-top-stop!"- Double D squeaked between laughter and sat up trying to keep Eddy away. To stop the torture, he kissed Eddy on the lips, the later immidiately freezing. They kissed for almost a minute when a cat-whistle from Kevin made them stop and smile in embaressment. The re-hatted boy just laughed and continued walking.

"Jerk"- Eddy growled at him, before turning to Double D- "You know what, girlfriend? You've got spunk"

Edd cringed slightly at the memmory of that comment- "Don't say this, Eddy."

He thought a bit and asked- "Eddy... Why do you like me? I mean, I'm nothing special-"

"Oh don't you start this shit again, Sockhead"

"Language! But, really, Eddy..."

"You are special, Double D- very special. I'm just head over heels in love with you!"

Ed suddenly appeared beside them.

"Ed over heels!"- he laughed happily. Eddy and Double D exchanged a glance, before joining the laughter

"Yes"- Eddy said, hugging his friends tightly- "Ed over heels"

* * *

Hehe, please excuse the corny puns and the last few lines. I just couldn't help myself x)

I would like to say _thank you oh so very much _for the reviews! They have been fantastic, never thought people would actually like my stuff and encourage me! It had been a pleasant surprise that I'm not completly hopeless :) Also, thank you for the favorites and the follows! It has been my very first fanfic and it won't be the last!

See you soon ;)


End file.
